The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, an electronic apparatus, and an optical device, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device, an electronic apparatus, and an optical device which are adapted to improve productivity and stabilize optical characteristics of a liquid crystal lens.
Hitherto, display devices have been known which display a 3D image through a parallax barrier method, a lenticular lens method, or the like without necessary for a pair of special spectacles.
Among the display devices, there are display devices which use a liquid crystal lens as a lenticular lens to display a 3D image (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 7-72445 and 2010-170068)
In the liquid crystal lens which is used in the above-described display devices, the arrangement direction of liquid crystal molecules is changed in accordance with a voltage which is applied to the electrode, and thus the liquid crystal lens has the same optical characteristics as a lenticular lens.
Generally, in such a liquid crystal lens, the initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, that is, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in a state in which no voltage is applied to the electrode is parallel to the display surface.